Nina Evans
by Hanna P. Malfoy
Summary: Entre bruxos e magos protetores, criminosos e bandidos, assassinos e almas com sede de vingança, Nina Evans Potter (Iazetto) luta para resgatar suas origens e proteger seu famoso irmão dos perigos que o perseguem.


– Iuupiiii! – soou um grito infantilmente animado. Uma menina por volta de seus 3 anos estava pulando do último degrau de uma grande escadaria. O forte impacto que sua queda iria causar parecia inevitável.

Assustada, sua mãe, uma linda mulher ruiva de olhos verdes, gritou:

– Nina! Sua levada! – tentou correr para apanhar sua filha no ar, porém ao escutar um "Wingardium Leviosa", percebeu que como um balão cheio de gás hélio, sua filha estava flutuando.

– Lily, você devia relaxar mais. – disse James Potter estampando em seu rosto um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Papai! – disse a criança ruiva, rindo gostosamente. Seu pai a pegou no ar e depositou um beijo inocente em sua bochecha.

– Vocês deviam parar de brincar assim! Isso ainda vai me causar um ataque! – reclamou Lilian.

James riu e deu um selinho em sua esposa, ainda com sua filha no colo.

– Eca! – resmungou Nina, tapando seus olhos com suas pequenas mãozinhas.

– Preferiria que eu beijasse você? – brincou James, fazendo um bico e ameaçando beijar a filha. Ela desviava de suas tentativas rindo histericamente, assim como sua esposa, e como há muito tempo não acontecia, tudo parecia estar bem.

No Sagrado cemitério de Housebolton, algumas pessoas prestavam seu luto em um enterro. A morta: Uma criança de três anos, Catherine Iazetto. "Que ela descanse em paz".

É difícil determinar como se deve agir em um enterro, ainda mais no enterro de uma criança de colo. Alguns derramavam falsas lagrimas, nem gostavam da menina. "Apenas em respeito à família". Alguns choravam verdadeiramente, comovidos com o repentino assassinato da inocente criatura. Alguns culpavam o sistema, outros a polícia. Alguns estavam furiosos, outros apenas assustados.

Um homem alto de terno preto e cabelos grisalhos, por volta de seus 45 anos, não esboçava sentimento algum. Em meio a mil lágrimas falsas e sem significado algum, ele estava sem reação. Encarava o caixãozinho de Catherine sendo enterrado com o olhar vazio, assim como fora no enterro de sua esposa. Este homem era Antônio Iazetto, o pai da criança e líder da máfia de Londres.

– Você está bem? – perguntou seu colega John Ritis, tirando-o de seu transe. – Mas que pergunta idiota, é claro que não. – John tirou de seu bolso um maço de cigarro e em seguida acendeu um.

– Sabe como é estar no fundo do poço, John? – perguntou Antônio, ainda com o olhar vazio. –Como é ter tudo que mais ama tirado de você e esmagado na frente de seus olhos? Ter sua felicidade transformada em cinzas em seu coração? Sabe como é?

– Não. – respondeu John, soltando uma baforada toxica do cigarro, deixando seu colega, já incomodado, furioso.

– É assim que me sinto. – disse Antônio, dirigindo-lhe um olhar assassino – Se você não jogar essa merda fora eu enfia ela no seu...

– Calma! – disse John num tom defensivo, enquanto jogava seu cigarro no chão e pisava em cima – Estamos entre amigos.

– Amigos... – disse Antônio em desdém – Você, meu amigo, irá me ajudar a vingar-me do bastardo que matou Catherine e Madelaine.

– Já sabe quem foi? – perguntou John.

– Sei, e você é um idiota se não souber. – respondeu Antônio rispidamente.

– Não me diga que está querendo comprar briga com Xavier Monteiro! – sussurrou John, irritado – Esse cara nos mata como vermes se tentar pensar em fazer alguma coisa com ele!

Xavier Monteiro era o líder do Fire, uma das principais organizações de crime organizado da Inglaterra e maior rival da máfia inglesa.

– Foda-se! Esse bastardo pode me matar cinco vezes... Mil vezes se preferir! Mas ele pagará! – gritou Antonio furioso – Se estiver cagando nas calças e não quiser nem considerar a possibilidade de me ajudar, eu entenderei.

– Shhhhh! Fale baixo, porra! – sussurrou/gritou John, percebendo que algumas pessoas lançavam olhares suspeitos para a dupla. – Ok, eu te ajudo. Me encontre amanhã ás sete da noite, perto da cabana abandonada na floresta perto da mansão. Eu lhe trarei o atual paradeiro do Xavier.

– Ok. Não se atrase. – Antônio virou-se e voltou ao seu transe. Não conseguia mais chorar. Não lhe restavam mais lágrimas.

– Lily, cadê o "O Perfume"? –perguntou James, procurando o objeto na estante da sala. Estavam em um esconderijo já fazia um bom tempo. Acreditavam que tudo estaria bem, afinal,_confiavam em Pedro e Sirius._

– Sabe a bancada no quartinho? – perguntou Lily, prestes a sair de casa. – Está lá em cima. Vou estar esperando no quarto.

– Mamãe! Meu "cadaço" desamarrou! – gritou Nina do quarto que dividia com o irmão.

– Já vou, meu bem. – respondeu sua mãe docemente.

James subiu as escadas e entrou pela segunda porta a sua direita no quartinho. Rapidamente seus olhos avistaram um pequeno livro trouxa de capa azul. Pegou o objeto e aprontou-se para descer as escadas.

O destino age de forma misteriosa. Se James tivesse sido lerdo como sempre fora naquele momento, estenderia seu tempo de vida em mais algumas boas horas. E mais, se soubesse escolher suas parcerias de confiança, estenderia sua vida e a vida de sua esposa por muitos mais bons anos. Porém, como a vida e o destino cruelmente elaboram em parceria seus planos fétidos e antiéticos por puro deleite, isso não aconteceu, e James notou um livrinho preto no canto do quarto, na pilha de coisas importantes que eles levaram para o esconderijo.

Na capa estava escrito "Diário de Lilian Evans". Se James Potter não fosse um maroto desgraçado e curioso, o sofrimento da protagonista dessa história poderia ter sido amenizado.

James Potter ao terminar de ler o livro estava com uma expressão facial semelhante à de Antônio; inexpressiva. Seu olhar estava vazio, apesar de marejado. Em seu coração, um ódio descomunal crescia, e no momento, não estava em sã consciência para tomar uma decisão racional.

Levantou-se abruptamente e desceu a procura de sua filha. Abriu a porta do quarto da tal brutalmente, assustando ela, seu irmão, e sua mãe, que lhe faziam companhia.

– James, o que foi? – perguntou Lilian, tentando acalmar Harry, que chorava assustado com o barulho causado pela brutalidade do pai.

– Nada. – disse James, dirigindo um olhar frio e sem sentimentos para a mulher. Tal olhar chegou a dar arrepios em Lily, que após isso, não disse mais nada. – Vamos passear, Nina?

A menina nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu com o pai, que antes de sair, tirou da gaveta da cozinha uma calibre 37 que haviam comprado para defesa pessoal sem magica.

– James! Isso é... – Lilian abriu a boca sendo imediatamente interrompida pelo seu marido.

– Eu sei o que uma arma trouxa faz! – James fechou a porta com força. Lilian começou a preocupar-se, mas preferiu se acalmar. Afinal, James não faria algo tão desumano.

Foi o que pensou.

James levou Nina para uma cabana no interior de uma floresta afastada do esconderijo, onde ninguém os encontraria.

Nina nada disse durante o trajeto, para a satisfação de seu pai, que a forçou a entrar na cabana. O lugar era velho e abandonado. Não tinha mobília alguma e as paredes fediam à madeira podre. O cheiro nauseou a criança, que chorosamente pediu:

– Papai, quelo ir pra casa!

Mas seu pai não respondeu. Com a porta da cabana ainda escancarada (sua lerdeza o fez esquecer de fechar, outro fator que poderia mudar o destino) ele tirou a arma do bolso de seu jaquetão. Apesar do frio, seu corpo estava quente e ele suava como um porco. O terror era eminente em seus olhos, suas mãos tremiam e ele estava chorando.

– Olhe para trás. – ele disse baixinho, apontando tremulamente a arma para sua filha.

Nina o desobedeceu; apenas permaneceu encarando-o assustada, sem saber o que aconteceria.

– OLHE PARA TRÁS! – ele gritou e POW!

Um barulho ensurdecedor de tiro soou pela cabana, afastando algumas corujas que tinham perto do local, e um homem alto de óculos, ainda com os olhos marejados e uma calibre 37 na mão caiu no chão, com a cabeça estourada devido a um tiro de uma outra arma, já sem vida e sem alma já faziam algumas horas.

Nina encarou o corpo morto de seu pai aterrorizada. Voltou seu olhar para a figura na porta da cabana, um homem de meia-idade grisalho e boa pinta, segurando uma arma e com ódio em seu olhar.

– Você devia ter olhado para trás, assassino de merda. – guardou a arma no bolso de seu sobretudo preto, e em seguida, lançou um olhar de compaixão para a menina – Você está bem?

Nina nada respondeu. Não entendeu nada do que o homem disse ou fez e nem queria entender; apenas correu para os braços do assassino de seu pai e chorou em seu ombro. Chorou como nuca havia chorado em sua vida, e de alguma forma, precisava do calor que o abraço daquele homem lhe trazia.

Ela estava com medo.

– Antônio, o que aconteceu... – perguntou John, que acabara de chegar, assustando-se ao ver o corpo sem vida no meio da cabana.

– Salvando a vida de um anjo. – disse Antônio, talvez exageradamente. Não importava. Ele precisava do carinho de Nina tanto quanto ela precisava do dele. – Dê um fim a esse corpo, amanhã a gente discute sobre Xavier.

John não discutiu. Após Antônio sair, pegou uma serra elétrica (um objeto que jazia no lado externo à cabana) e esquartejou o corpo sem vida de James Potter. Deixou a porta da cabana aberta e foi embora. Ao ligar o carro, já pôde ouvir os rosnados dos lobos que invadiam a cabana para se alimentarem.

Enquanto isso, Nina ficava completamente órfã, pois Voldemort invadira o esconderijo e matara sua mãe, enquanto seu irmão virava lenda.

Na manhã seguinte, Antônio foi lutar na justiça pela guarda de Nina. Conseguiu sem problemas; era um homem influente com sua fachada de advogado de sucesso. Em pouco tempo conseguiu a guarda da criança e a jovem antes denominada Nina Evans Potter, agora, era Nina Evans Potter Iazetto.

A filha do líder uma poderosa organização criminosa.

A menina que sobreviveu.


End file.
